


Melting Into Each Other

by wildenessat221b



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Bit sad, M/M, Memory Loss, They love each other, Wedding, ends happily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 23:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10372638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildenessat221b/pseuds/wildenessat221b
Summary: Viktor forgets things and needs help. He remembers the important stuff, but the frivolous gets stuck.It hurts sometimes.But it's all okay.





	

'It's alright Viktor. There are people who can help, you won't be alone. You'll never be alone.'

The strip lights buzzed loudly above them, echoing off the blank bleak walls and bouncing into their ears. 

Viktor's head was in Yuri's lap, and his fingers carding gently through his hair.

They were alone, save for a withered lady in the corner, dozing into her pink scarf.

She was the kind of person who was supposed to be here. Years worn away, red marks scratched into countless calendars.

Not people who were supposed to be winning gold medals. 

Not people shy of thirty.

Not beautiful people. 

Not Viktor Nikiforov. 

'What if I don't remember you? What if I forget your name... your face... who you are to me?'

Yuri shrugged, smile sad and small but genuine. 

'Then I'll remind you. I'll remind you again and again, as many times as it takes.'

'What if I don't believe you?' Viktor breathed, a small, terrified sound. 

'Then I'll keep reminding you, until I annoy the hell out of you and you believe me to make me shut up.'

Viktor smiled softly into Yuri's stomach then began to cry quietly, little modest muted sounds muffled by the soft wool. 

Yuri touched Viktor's cheek softly with his fingertip, and made a small shushing sound from the front of his lips.

He let his own tears splash onto Viktor's head.

There was no point hiding. 

***

Viktor made four cups of tea, and left them all on the coffee table to go cold. 

His fingers fumbled with the laces of his skates as he struggled with what to do after making the loop. 

He fell on a quad that he hadn't messed up since he was a teenager, hitting the ice on a foot that forgot where it was supposed to land. 

Yuri poured the tea down the sink wordlessly, finished off the laces, and scooped his dazed fiancé off the ice.

Viktor had only had a diagnosis for a week, and having a name for it wasn't a magic cure. 

***

They decided to get married so that Viktor could make new, proper memories. 

They exchanged rings in the Spring sun, under a cherry blossom tree in Hasetsu. They sparkled in the light, and painted gold streaks into their faces. 

They beamed as though weightless, and held each other tight, tight, tighter. Their lips fused together and finally, finally, they were one entity, both physically and in the eyes of the law. 

Phichit welled up, Chris sobbed loudly, and Yakov and Yurio had a shouting match about how the other was definitely crying.

They danced until dawn, champagne bubbles bursting in their stomachs and melting into each other like a soft watercolour. 

Then, they curled up in bed, under heavy blankets and stayed there until the next evening. 

The stars blinked outside and the moon beamed, as they stayed cocooned in each other in love and euphoric. 

***

Yuri came home, blown in by the icy wind dishevelled with red cheeks. Viktor was curled up on the sofa, Macca wrapped around his legs and eyes fixed to the television. 

He was watching spluttering VHS tapes with a nostalgic crackling quality, showing one of his junior performances. The one where he had a waterfall of platinum hair, and was dressed in the striking Eros costume. He was twisting his body into exquisite shapes and craning his head back into the warmth of the stage lights. 

He was young, wonderful and familiar. 

Yuri smiled.

'You have no idea how many times I've watched this. I drove Phichit insane. Yuko before that, actually.'

Viktor didn't react. Yuri realised his face was blank.

'Viktor?'

He turned his head slowly towards Yuri. He blinked a couple of times, then his eyes gathered moisture. 

Yuri scampered forwards with a start, and fell at his knees beside him. He wrapped his hand around the back of his neck gently. Their foreheads pressed together, stabilising and warm.

Viktor sucked in a ragged breath.

'I can't remember him Yuri,' he whispered, 'he's me and I can't remember him.'

Yuri sighed, and perched on the edge of the sofa. He let Viktor's head fall against his shoulder, and pressed a kiss to his temple. 

'I can. I remember every inch, every movement, every flick of the wrist, every tilt of the head. I'll remember him for you.'

'...thank you.'

They stayed pressed together and breathing together until the sun fell and rose again. 

***

Viktor forgot why he was in the kitchen and Yuri told him.

Viktor forgot what he was doing when they were walking Macca through the streets and Yuri told him.

Viktor forgot what he'd been angry about when he'd thrown a plate to the ground and made it shatter across the floorboards.

Viktor forgot why he was wearing a ring and Yuri told him. 

'You're making breakfast.'

'We're walking Macca.'

'You lost Yakov's name.'

'We're married.'

***

Viktor didn't forget everything, not by a long shot. 

They were watching a film on a cosy winter evening, while the wind howled outside. The apartment was bathed in a soft glow, and Macca was snoring in the corner, and the people on the television were dancing in the rain, and music floated through the air as an ambient serenade. 

Viktor smiled into Yuri's hair where his lips were resting.

'We're in love.'

'Yeah, yeah we are.'

'I love you. A lot.'

'I love you a lot too.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments much appreciated. Thanks again!


End file.
